Hasta El Final
by Rosihyuuga
Summary: Tobi había logrado su cometido. Naruto sentía el inmenso dolor en su interior, Tobi había logrado inmovilizarlo y extraerle el kyuubi. Un gran hoyo negro se formó en su estómago en el lugar donde antes estuvo el demonio de las nueve colas. El horror de saber que esos eran sus últimos segundos de vida le hacía temblar, tanto dolor sufrido a lo largo de su vida e iba a morir así.


Hola a todos!

Después de mucho, creo que un año vuelvo con un nuevo ONE SHOT. Espero les guste y un review no les cuesta nada.

**Nota: Naruto y todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, Tv Tokio. Esta historia es creada sin fines de lucro y por pura diversión y olvidarnos un rato del estúpido relleno y una guerra tan cruel, bueno ya sabrán quienes han muerto u.u. No les voy a spolear. Pero el naruhina esta genial en el manga!**

**HASTA EL FINAL**

Tobi había logrado su cometido.

Naruto sentía el inmenso dolor en su interior, Tobi había logrado inmovilizarlo y extraerle el kyuubi. Un gran hoyo negro se formó en su estómago en el lugar donde antes estuvo el demonio de las nueve colas.

El horror de saber que esos eran sus últimos segundos de vida le hacía temblar, tanto dolor sufrido a lo largo de su vida e iba a morir así, "injusto" pensó con rabia.

Su cuerpo cayó desde una altura de 10 metros y se estampó en el suelo, el dolor aumentó terriblemente. Sus fuerzas se iban, no podía ni mover un músculo, solamente su cerebro se mantenía vivo y sentía como la oscuridad empezaba a nublar su vista.

¿Lluvia? Sentía gotas mojando su rostro.

Creyó haber muerto hasta que pudo sentir la calidez de ella, Hinata. La lluvia no era eso, eran las lágrimas de Hinata que lo mojaban y no paraban.

Hinata abrazaba a la persona que más amo en su vida, ese chico que le cambio la vida hacia la luz y con el que vivió pequeños momentos, pero llenos de felicidad. Ahora él estaba muriendo, esta vez había llegado tarde.

Naruto abrió los ojos y la vio destrozada, no paraba de llorar y se aferraba a él. Verla así le dolía en el alma.

-Hi Hinata- con mucho esfuerzo la llamó.

-Naruto kun, resiste-su voz era un lamento.

-No pude vencerlo Hinata, pero no quiero dejarte. Siempre odie al kyuubi, desde que me enteré que por ello todos me odiaban, pero hoy sin él dentro voy a morir-Naruto tuvo que parar para toser, él no se dio cuenta pero Hinata observo claramente como era sangre lo que salía de su boca. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Hinata lo abrazo más fuerte, pegándolo aún más a ella intentando así darle calor a su cuerpo, que estaba ya muy frío. Además, con el byakugan ya había detectado que a Naruto no le quedaba absolutamente nada de chackra y con esa herida en su estómago era imposible que sobreviviera.

-No, por favor no- suplicaba Hinata para que Naruto no pensase eso.

-Hinata, yo te amo. Siento haber sido tan cobarde al no decírtelo. No podía creer que alguien tan linda como tú me quisiera a mí.

-Naruto kun-lo miro con ternura – te amé, te amo y siempre lo haré.

Solo con su fuerza de voluntad Naruto se incorporó y le dio el primer beso a su novia. Un beso tan anhelado, sólo para esa chica que se había ganado su corazón. Un beso que también sería el último.

Hinata igual lo había anhelado, pero no de aquella forma, sintió los labios de Naruto en los suyos y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz a pesar de lo que estaban viviendo.

Un beso que se llevaría su vida entera y que a los dos hizo felices, ante la cruda realidad.

Al ya no sentir cerca los débiles latidos de Naruto ni su calor, abrió los ojos y éste ya la había soltado para caer al suelo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro. Ya sin vida.

Hinata no alcanzaba a reaccionar, ¿qué hacer?, ¿qué hacer ahora? Ahora que sabía que jamás volvería a escucharlo llamarla, que nunca la abrazaría de nuevo, nunca más volvería a hacerla reír, nunca volvería a oír su risa, nunca más vería su sonrisa, nunca más la besaría y nunca más volvería a ver sus ojos azules que tanto amaba. Nunca más.

¿Por qué todo fue así? ¿Por qué? Si Naruto siempre sacrificó su felicidad para proteger Konoha, ¿Por qué si toda su vida había sufrido tanto? Y cuando apenas gozaba de un poco de felicidad…

Lo abrazo y lloró dando gritos ahogados, maldiciendo al ser que hizo eso. Alzo la vista y pudo ver a lo lejos, en la cueva, a Tobi aún con su máscara que ocultaba seguramente su satisfacción por haber matado a Naruto y lo único que le importaba ahora era el kyuubi que ya se encontraba sellado en un pergamino.

De entre las sombras salió Sasuke y camino hasta ella.

-Hyuuga- Hinata lo escuchó sin prestarle mucha atención, ya nada importaba.

-Hyuuga-la voz de Sasuke se endureció- Hyuuga Hinata ¿quieres una venganza?

Hinata se tensó, ¿acaso acababa de escuchar bien?

Sonrió y Sasuke se sorprendió ante ello. ¿Se habría vuelto loca?

-¡No podrías haber dicho algo más estúpido!

-Vaya, tienes agallas- y mostro media sonrisa burlándose de esa chica indefensa que pretendía parecer dura.

-¿De qué me serviría?-lo miró realmente molesta ¿cómo era posible que permitiera que Tobi matara a Naruto que era su amigo? Sasuke nunca cambiaría.

-Es verdad.

-¡De que me serviría si nunca podre tener a Naruto de nuevo! Nada va a cambiar. Para mí ya no hay nada- bajo el rostro y miró a Naruto, cuanto daría porque él estuviera vivo. Pero era imposible. Una vida sin él ya no tenía sentido.

-Que tierna, me harás llorar- continuaba mofándose.

-¡Ya no importa nada! Es más mátame ahora mismo. Eso te haría muy feliz ¿no? Una persona como tú que no tiene más que oscuridad en su corazón, solo te hace feliz matar ¿no es así?

Hinata lo provocaba. Poco tuvo que observar a Sasuke para saber qué clase de persona era.

-Cierra esa boca.

Sasuke la miro y parecía determinaba, parecía que de verdad amaba al baka de Naruto. Desenfundo su espada y se la clavó en el pecho, justo en el corazón.

Hinata, sintió el filo cortar su ropa e incrustarse en su pecho, el dolor era mínimo si ya no tenía a Naruto. Las fuerzas se le escaparon cuando la espada salió de su cuerpo. Un fuerte chorro de sangre brotaba sin parar tanto de su espalda como su pecho. Un hilillo de sangre surgió de su boca y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

"¿Esto es morir?", pensó. Sus manos no le obedecieron y tuvo que soltar a Naruto. Ahora ambos estaban tendidos sobre el suelo. Su sangre manchó su ropa y recorrió camino hasta llegar a Naruto, una terrible escena de contemplar. Sus blancas manos se llenaron de sangre y sus ojos se nublaron, ya no podía ver a Naruto.

Por lo menos moriría junto a él, sus manos buscaron las de Naruto apretándolas para que nadie los separara. Cerró los ojos y el dolor se fue haciendo menos… todo fue oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos y asustada buscó a Naruto, quien ya no estaba y todo estaba demasiado oscuro ¿estaba muerta ya? Al mirar fijamente se sorprendió de estar en su habitación, ¿qué había pasado? Llevaba su ropa de dormir y no tenía ni una sola herida, su rostro sudaba y mostraba signos de haber llorado. Estaba muy confundida hasta que alguien tocó a su puerta, era Neji. Desde detrás de la puerta le preguntó si se encontraba bien, ya que la oyó gritar.

Hinata comprendió que todo había sido un simple sueño, una horrible pesadilla pero demasiado real.

-Solo fue una pesadilla, estoy bien.

-Bueno, que descanse Hinata-sama, me retiro.

-Gracias Neji-niisan.

Neji se marchó y Hinata hizo un repaso mental de su día. Cierto, tuvo una cita con Naruto ese día y no habían salido de Konoha pero el sueño fue demasiado perturbador. Se cubrió con las sabanas e intentó dormir pero algo blanco y pequeño al lado de su cama llamo su atención, era una flor que Naruto le regaló ese día. La tomo en sus brazos, sintió su bello aroma e intento dormir. Más una pregunta no la dejaba en paz.

¿Por qué soñaría eso?

Y aquí termina mi nuevo ONE SHOT

Quizás ¿he mejorado? Vaya que luche buscándole un título y no podía publicarlo sin un título u.u.

Críticas, comentarios, tomatazos, amenazas de muerte, todo se acepta xD.

Jejeje gracias por leer y hacer contenta a esta fangirl del NH.

Saludosss!


End file.
